epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Bow
Fairy Bow.png|EBF4 Fairy bow 5.png|EBF5 The Fairy Bow is a Poison/ al bow available for Anna in . Description The Fairy Bow is designed to resemble a tree branch. It is made out of wood and has two spiky projections coming out of the front. The middle of the bow appears to have been stripped of its outer layers to make it easier to handle. Four green leaves are present on the bow; three on the lower edge and one on the upper edge. The arrows have twigs for shafts, two leaves for feathers, and heads made of carved stone. In EBF5 a blade has been added in the front like a bayonet. The Fairy Bow initially offers small boosts to Anna's Attack, Defence, and Poison resistance (both the element and the status effect), but at the cost of increasing her susceptibility to Burns. As it levels up, its boosts become more dramatic, and it begins increasing Anna's Magic Attack and Evade stats. At maximum level, it gives large boosts to Anna's Attack and Magic Attack, modest boosts to her Defence and Evade, high resistance to the Poison element, and total immunity to the Poison status, although its Burn weakness remains unchanged. The bow loses its bonus but gets a small increase to its , and a major one to its , its resistances are also changed. Overall, the weapon is improved compared to its original EBF4 version, boasting better offensive capabilities (thanks to its higher offensive stats and stronger Auto/Bonus skills), while also giving Anna 3 elemental resistances (which is a significant improvement compared to its EBF4 resistances). The Fairy Bow is available from the beginning of the game as Anna's default weapon. |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Poison |res1num = long50 |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 15% |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Poison |res2num = long100 |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Burn |res3num = -30% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 15% |Element % = 50% |Element = Poison |BonusSkillPower = (60%) |AtkStatusIcon = |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 80% |item21 = Soft Wood |item21number = 3 |item31 = Lanky Root |item31number = 1 |item32 = Soft Wood |item32number = 2 |item41 = Geode |item41number = 5 |item42 = Lanky Root |item42number = 5 |item51 = Opal |item51number = 3 |item52 = Lanky Root |item52number = 5 |item53 = Soft Wood |item53number = 5}} |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Poison |res1num = long50 |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 15% |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Poison |res2num = long100 |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Burn |res3num = -50% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 5% |lvl5EVA = 10% |Element % = 50% |Element = Poison |BonusSkillPower = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 80% |item21 = Soft Wood |item21number = 3 |item31 = Lanky Root |item31number = 1 |item32 = Soft Wood |item32number = 2 |item41 = Geode |item41number = 5 |item42 = Lanky Root |item42number = 5 |item51 = Opal |item51number = 3 |item52 = Lanky Root |item52number = 5 |item53 = Soft Wood |item53number = 5}} The Fairy Bow returns, once again as Anna's default weapon when she is recruited in the No Man's Land. * * |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 25% |lvl3ATK = 35% |lvl4ATK = 50% |lvl5ATK = 65% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 15% |lvl1MAG = 15%0% |lvl2MAG = 25%10% |lvl3MAG = 35%20% |lvl4MAG = 50%30% |lvl5MAG = 65%40% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Bio |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Bio |BonusSkillPower = 70/2 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AutoSkillChance = (100%) |AutoSkillPower = 100/3 |AtkStatusIcon = |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |item21 = Soft Wood |item21number = 2 |item31 = Soft Wood |item31number = 4 |item32 = An Herb |item32number = 1 |item41 = Emerald |item41number = 1 |item42 = Bio Virus |item42number = 3 |item43 = Gash Root |item43number = 10 |item51 = Emerald |item51number = 3 |item52 = Opal |item52number = 3 |item53 = Bio Virus |item53number = 3 |note = }} * * |lvl5HP = 5% |lvl1ATK = 20% |lvl2ATK = 35% |lvl3ATK = 50% |lvl4ATK = 65% |lvl5ATK = 80% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 15% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 20% |lvl5MAG = 30% |lvl5EVA = 5% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bio |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Curse+Bad Luck |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Earth |BonusSkillPower = 150 |BonusSkillChance = (30%) |item21 = Soft Wood |item21number = 2 |item31 = Green Bush |item31icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Green Bush.png |item31number = 1 |item41 = Emerald |item41number = 1 |item42 = Bio Virus |item42number = 3 |item43 = Gash Root |item43number = 10 |item51 = Emerald |item51number = 3 |item52 = Opal |item52number = 3 |item53 = Bio Virus |item53number = 3}} Trivia * The Fairy Bow shares its name with the bow Adult Link finds in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Bows Category:Anna